Love In The Ice
by ayy88fish
Summary: Jika cinta hanya memberikan rasa sakit, maka aku memilih untuk tidak mengenalnya./"Yunho, apa memang tidak ada kesempatan untukku?"/"Kau memang istri aboji. Tapi bukan ibuku. Ibuku sudah lama mati." Warning : GS for uke, violence.


Aku mendecih sebal melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapanku kini. Seharusnya bagi anak sekolahan seperti aku ini, sepulang sekolahh disambut dengan senyum hangat sang ibu. Nyatanya aku sekarang melihat namja yang ku panggil aboji tengah bercinta dengan santainya di ruang tengah. Tidak mempedulikan perasaan para maid yang bekerja di sini. Juga aku yang masih di bawah umur. Bukan. Aboji bukan bercumbu dengan ibuku –atau memang harus ku panggil ibu jika aboji sudah menikahinya-, tapi seorang yoeja tak ku kenal. Ibu kandung ku meninggal ketika aku masih berusia lima tahun. Lebih baik ku rasa. Daripada harus menjadi korban kelakuan kasar aboji. Hal itu hanya akan membuat daftar dendam ku terhadap aboji semakin banyak.

"Um.. Ah.. Yeah.. There... Uhmm..."

Cih. Dasar lelaki bejad tak tahu diri. Jika bukan karena peninggalan harta omoni, sudah ku pastikan lelaki itu sudah menjadi gelandangan di jalanan sana. Dan aku juga sama bejatnya karena tidak punya kuasa apa pun untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya yang suka bermain wanita itu. Malah ikut-ikutan menghabiskan peninggalan omoni.

GREK

Kaki ku sengaja menyenggol meja kecil tempat meletakkan telepon rumah. Yoeja itu pun menjauhkan dirinya dari aboji, lalu dengan cepat membetulkan penampilannya. Dia tersenyum canggung menyambut kedatangan ku. Aboji melambaikan tangannya meminta ku mendekat.

"Nuguya?" kedua tangan ku masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Dia ibumu. Kemarilah. Aboji ingin kalian bisa akrab."

Aku memperhatikan penampilannya. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Tak ayal sikap ku ini membuat yoeja itu merasa risih. Ya, memang itu maksud dan tujuan ku. Aku tidak suka ada orang asing di rumah kami.

"Ya! Jangan melihatnya seperti itu. Kau menakutinya."

"Haah.. Terserah aboji saja." aku pun melenggang menuju kamar ku di lantai dua.

Aboji tak melarang ku. Mungkin juga sudah lelah dengan sikap tidak sopan ku. Sesampainya di kamar, ransel yang berada di pundak ku lempar asal dan mengenai lemari pakaian.

"Berengsek. Ibu ku? Heh. Ibuku sudah lama mati."

.

.

**Love in The Ice**

Cast:

Jung Yunho

Choi Seunghyun as Jung Seunghyun

Other casts

Rate : T

Genre : Drama and Angst

Author : ayy88fish

**Disclaimer : Chara bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk menuangkan imajinasi yang tercipta dalam pikiran saya. Tapi cerita milik saya.**

**Warning : GS for uke, violence, gaje, typo(s). No beta. No edit.**

.

.

Sudah satu bulan Dara –istri aboji yang baru- menempati kediaman kami. Meskipun sering mengenakan pakaian kurang bahan, tapi ku akui sifatnya baik juga. Yoeja yang di bawa aboji dari Filipina, sepulang perjalanan dinasnya dari sana adalah sosok periang. Dia cepat akrab dengan para pengurus rumah ku. Dia juga selalu mencoba mendekati ku dengan memulai percakapan singkat atau sekedar menyapa ketika aku melewatinya atau mengingatkan beberapa hal kecil seperti waktu makan misalnya. Tapi selalu ku acuhkan. Mendengar jawaban ku atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya saja sudah membuat senyumnya terkembang lebar. Hm.. Ku rasa dia memang berniat menjadi Nyonya Jung seutuhnya. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak pernah nyaman dengan kehadiran orang baru di rumah ku.

Aboji masih sering jarang pulang. Masih menelpon ku sehari sekali. Masih mengirimkan uang dalam jumlah besar ke rekening ku. Mungkin aboji memang sudah melupakan sifat playboy-nya. Terbukti selama Dara sebulan di sini, aboji tidak pernah lagi membawa wanita -yang entah dibawanya darimana- untuk menemaninya semalaman. Aku bukan anak polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Memang usia ku belum cukup untuk memiliki SIM atau mendaftarkan pernikahan, tapi aku cukup mengerti apa yang dilakukan dua manusia dewasa berlainan jenis di dalam kamar semalaman. Belum lagi geraman-geraman tertahan yang lolos terdengar sampai keluar. Hell!

Malam ini Dara terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Hey, aku namja normal dan akan merasa tertarik begitu melihat pemandangan indah begitu. Meskipun tetap saja tidak membuat ku terpesona apalagi ingin menikmatinya. Tidak sama sekali. Aku bukan pria polos. Setidaknya aku masih pria baik-baik.

"Yunho-ya. Apa aku cantik?" tanyanya.

Aku berada di dapur dan tengah meminum segelas air dingin. Melihatnya sekilas lalu menggumam sedikit.

"Hm."

"Gomawo." Ucapnya malu-malu.

Meskipun lama tinggal di luar negeri, ternyata bahasa koreanya masih lancar. Itu yang menyebabkannya tidak merasa sulit berkomukasi dengan kami. Kedua orang tuanya pindah ke Filipina demi penghidupan yang lebih layak, itu dari percakapan para pengurus rumah yang tak sengaja tertangkap telinga ku.

"Aboji mu meminta ku bersiap. Kau tahu, semenjak menjadi istrinya Seunghyun-ssi baru sekali dia mengajakku keluar. Itu pun hanya membeli pakaian untukku..."

"Apa kau menyesal?" ku potong kalimatnya sebelum mengeluarkan keluh kesah lebih panjang.

"Ne?"

"Kalau kau menyesal telah menjadi Nyonya Jung, pergi saja. Aboji masih bisa mencari wanita lain." Lalu berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Yunho-ya. Tidak bisakah kita akrab. Maksudku... Aku dan Senghyun-ssi.."

Langkah ku terhenti namun tanpa menoleh sama sekali, aku berkata

"Kau memang sudah menikah dengan aboji. Tapi kau tetap bukan ibuku. Dan jangan pernah berharap sikap ku akan lebih ramah dari saat ini."

"Arraso.."

.

.

**Love In The Ice**

**Ayy88fish**

.

.

PRANGGG

BRUK

"ANIYAAA!"

"DASAR BODOH!"

"Hiks... Kumohon Seunghyun-ssi.."

PLAKKK

"Seunghyun-sii.. AAAAHHH.."

Keributan di luar kamar memaksa mata ku terbuka. Sial. Apalagi yang dilakukan aboji sekarang. Aku mengambil jam di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurku. Jam satu.

AHHH!

Rambutku berantakan karena ku acak dengan kasar. Bukan sekali ini aku mendengar teriakan wanita di rumahku. Aboji memang selalu seperti itu pada istri-istrinya. Omoni adalah wanita pertama yang diperlakukan kasar olehnya. Tidak hanya fisik, tapi bathinnya juga. Membuat omoni meninggal diusianya yang belum genap 30 tahun. Omoni selalu bertahan karena cinta –katanya-. Dan karena hal itu pula, aku tak pernah mempercayai kata-kata orang tentang keindahan cinta. Jika cinta membuat hanya memberikan rasa sakit, maka aku memilih untuk tidak mengenalnya.

"TOLOOOOONGG..."

Itu Dara. Suaranya memilukan. Tapi aku yakin tak akan ada yang berani menolongnya. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Ku rasa tetap ada hubungannya dengan aboji.

"AAAAAKKK! SAKIIIITTT! TOLONG AKU..."

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MENOLAK! DASAR TIDAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH!"

PLAKKK

Dan jam-jam berikutnya suasana rumah ku lebih mirip rumah sakit jiwa dengan pasien yang tengah mengamuk. Suara teriakan aboji dan permintaan tolong Dara memenuhi rumah. Begitu juga benda-benda yang berbenturan dengan lantai atau dinding. Ku pastikan para maid akan kelelahan membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat aboji.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mata. Melanjutkan tidurku yang terganggu. Sayangnya tidak berhasil. Lambat laun keributan pun mereda. Suara Dara semakin lirih terdengar. Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Meskipun aku tidak menerimanya sebagai ibuku, bukan berarti aku membencinya.

.

.

**Love In The Ice**

**Ayy88fish**

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Tapi anggota OSIS dan beberapa siswa ekstrakurikuler masih ada yang tinggal di sekolah. Termasuk Jung Yunho sang ketua OSIS. Mata musangnya masih sibuk membaca beberapa berkas di atas meja. Print out rencana kegiatan festival tahunan SMA Shinki yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi.

Hyunseung dan Luhan yang berkedudukan sebagai Sekretaris dan Bendahara OSIS, saling menyikut. Memberi kode untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada atasan mereka. Tapi kemudian saling menggeleng karena tak ada seorang pun diantara mereka yang berani mengganggu Yunho. Yunho yang merasa ada kasak-kusuk di belakangnya menoleh pada kedua bawahannya.

"Kalian mau pulang?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ne." Jawab keduanya serempak.

"Apa tugas kalian sudah selesai."

"Sudah Yunho-ssi/Ye, Yunho-ssi."

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Padahal dia sudah sering mengatakan pada mereka untuk tidak bersikap formal padanya. Apalagi merasa segan. Dia benar-benar ingin berteman dengan baik, tapi entah kenapa rasanya usahanya masih jauh dari kata berhasil.

"Arraso. Letakkan laporan kalian di meja ku. Nanti aku akan memeriksanya."

"Gomawo Yunho-ssi."

.

.

"Menurutmu dia sedang apa Suie?" seorang namja tampan mendekati yoeja manis yang tengah duduk sambil memakan es krim batangan.

Yoochun sang namja tampan menerima handuk kecil dan sebotol air minum yang disodorkan oleh kekasihnya. Dengan cepat mengelap wajahnya yang berpeluh banyak. Hasil sekresi setelah berlatih basket dengan teman-temannya.

"Apalagi kalau bukan berkutat dengan kertas-kertas membosankan." Jawab seorang yoeja manis acuh. Seolah mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yoochun.

"Kenapa Boa bisa tahan begitu dengannya ya?" kini namja tampan itu sudah duduk di sebelah kekasihnya. Mengambil es krim batangandari tangan Junsu dan mengulum bekas yoeja manisnya itu.

"Tentu saja karena sepupu bodoh mu itu sangat mencintai sepupu bodoh ku. Aishhhh kalau saja Yunho bisa sedikit lebih perhatian pada Boa. Aku sedikit sedih setiap kali melihatnya." Junsu mengambil kembali es krimnya. Tak memedulikan Yoochun yang mencuri-curi gigitan pada makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Ummm.. Kau benar sekali chagi. Andai saja aku bisa membuat mereka lebih dekat dari sekarang." Keluh Yoochun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Junsu. Tangannya yang bebas berusaha memeluk pinggang sang kekasih dari samping.

"Perhatikan tangan mu Park Yoochun, itu jika kau masih sayang dengan masa depan mu." Ucap Junsu dengan nada rendah. Sangat rendah sampai-sampai Yoochun merinding karena desiran di dadanya. Jangan lupakan mata sipit yang semakin tenggelam, terangkat karena sepasang bibir tipis itu menyeringai seram.

.

.

"Yunho!" merasa namanya dipanggil, seorang namja tinggi menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tahu itu suara siapa. Dan tidak heran mendapati teman sejak SMP-nya itu masih berada di sekolah sesore ini.

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Belum. Aku menunggu mu."

Yunho tersenyum lembut padanya. Lalu mengajaknya berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan menunggu ku. Bukankah kelas vokal mu sudah selesai sejam yang lalu?"

"Gwenchana. Perpustakaan masih buka. Aku menunggu mu di sana."

Yuhno mengalah. Tak ada gunanya menolak semua perlakuan Boa padanya. Dia hanya tidak tega jika Boa merasa sedih karenanya, tanpa disadarinya bahwa hal itu semakin membuat Boa jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Arraso. Kajja kita pulang."

"Ne."

Mereka pun mendekati motor Yunho. Parkiran terlihat sepi, hanya beberapa kendaraan masih terparkir di sana. Wajar saja, sudah jam enam. Yunho pun menaiki motornya, setelah memastikan Boa baik-baik saja di belakangnya, Yunho pun menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Yunho dapati ketika memasuki rumah adalah ruang tamunya hancur berantakan dan beberapa maid tengah membersihkan kekacauan yang dia tahu siapa penyebabnya. Ketika hendak menuju tangga, matanya menangkap siluet seorang yoeja dengan tubuh bergetar tengah duduk di meja dapur. Bibi Han –kepala rumah tangga mereka- terlihat bersamanya. Mungkin sedang mengobati lukanya. Sama seperti wanita-wanita lain yang selalu dibawa abojinya ke rumah. Entah itu dinikahi atau tidak, abojinya memang sering menyiksa kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Yunho mengangguk. Dia sendiri heran kenapa kakinya membawa tubuhnya ke sini. Padahal tadi dia sudah akan menapaki tangga.

"Mianhae. Kau pasti tidak bisa tidur semalam."

"..." Yunho diam. Matanya tak lepas dari tangan Bibi Han yang sedang membersihkan luka-luka di tubuhnya. Sepertinya luka itu belum lama dibuat. Juga ada beberapa luka lebam dan luka terbuka sisa semalam.

"Bibi Han, tolong berikan itu padanya. Lukanya akan lebih cepat kering."

"Ne?" Dara menatap punggung Yunho yang telah menjauh.

"Ne, Tuan Muda." Yoeja paruh baya itu pun membungkukkan badan. Mengerti maksud perkataan Tuan Mudanya barusan. Dia tersenyum melihat ekspresi kebingungan Dara. Dalam hati dia bersyukur, mungkin namja tinggi yang diasuhnya sejak bayi itu sudah bisa menerima kehadiran dara.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**"M" 220913**

**.**

**.**

**A/n : Maafkan saya karena membawa FF baru. Anggap saja saya sedang refreshing. Ehehe..**

**Gomawo sudah singgah ^^**


End file.
